Kate's summer at camp
by artsigirl16
Summary: This is about what happened when Kate went away to camp and came back popular.please R
1. Default Chapter

I decided to write about the girl on the show Lizzie McGuire that we all love to hate. Summary: This is about what happened when Kate went away to camp and came back popular. Kate's summer at camp Chapter 1 First day It was only the first day of camp and Kate already missed her friends. She wished she could have spent her summer with her best friends Miranda and Lizzie have sleepovers and going shopping and going swimming and just doing the things that they did every other summer. But no her mom had made her go to camp this summer saying that it would be a good experience for her. Her thoughts were cut of when a bell rang signifying it was time for swim class to begin. On her way to the pool she was thinking to herself that maybe the summer wouldn't be so bad camp was only for two weeks and Miranda and Lizzie would still be there when she got back. Kate was paying so much attention to her thoughts that she didn't notice that one she was already at the pool and two if she didn't stop walking not only would she be at the pool but she would also be in it. But she had awoken from her daydream a little to late and she fell into the pool right in front of the whole camp.  
  
She was so embarrassed thinking to herself "good going Kate know for the rest of the summer you will be known as the girl who walked right into the pool now your never going to make any friends. When to Kates surprise a girl came over to her and offered her a hand to help her out of the pool. When she was out of the pool the girl introduced herself "hey, my names Claire what's yours?" "Kate" Kate responded.  
  
I think I'll end the chapter at that note sorry this chapter is so short but the next one will be longer please review.  
  
Pretty please  
  
With sugar on top  
  
And sprinkles 


	2. The new friend

I've decided to continue my story and would like to thank NightlySparks for her review. I decided to do this chapter double space so it wouldn't just be one giant clump of words. Disclaimer: I own nothing (artsigirl16 says in a angry nazi voice) Chapter 2 The new friend  
  
"Great now that I've made a fool of myself nobody's going to want to be my friend and it's only my first day", Kate repeated except this time out loud. It suddenly occurred to her that she had said that out loud and she covered her mouth in both regret and embarrassment. "Don't worry", Claire said trying to comfort her. "People will forget about it soon. Tomorrow somebody else will make a complete fool of themselves and they will forget all about you." They both laughed at that comment. "Thanks I feel better now," Kate replied and she really did feel better because now she had a friend and she knew camp wouldn't be so bad after all. Just then her thoughts were once again interrupted, this time by a very shrill whistle. It was the coach. "Now that I have your attention," she said "I want you to break off into groups of two. We are going to work on dives. Now the way this is going to work is one of you is going to dive and your partner will tell you how well you did and what to improve on." Kate and Claire both looked at each other as if telekinetically asking each other if they wanted to be the other ones partner. They both nodded and smiled and then walk over to the diving board together. They were the first ones to the board so they got to dive first. Claire was a little scared of being the first to dive so she asked if Kate would please go first. Kate agreed because she wasn't afraid to go first. She had been on the swim team since she was seven so she knew she would do well. Without wasting another minute Kate lifted her arms and did a double flip dive into the pool. When Kate came up for air she and saw Clarie's face she could tell that Claire was in awe and she wasn't the only one. The whole camp was staring at Kate in shock. She then waited for Claire to go because after all she had to tell her how well she did and she could do that if Claire didn't dive. When Claire finally recovered from the shock of seeing her new friend dive so well she realized it was her turn to dive. She just did a plain dive and didn't worry about people starring at her because she knew that the only person watching her was Kate while everyone else was still staring at Kate in shock.  
  
Well that's the end of this chapter I hope you liked it if you did tell me if not just lie either way just push that purple button and review. If you do you will make we happy which is a good thing usually (artsigirl16 says jokingly) 


	3. The Job Offer

I decided to write the next chapter because of the reviews I received I would like to thank Trintifire, LizzieLover101, NightlySparks, and devilbabe1215 for there reviews it made me happy to know that you are reading so this chapter is for you. Chapter 3 The Job Offer  
  
When Claire came up for air she noticed that Kate was standing next to her giving her encouragement. "That was great", Kate said. "I thought you were a little shy about diving in front of people", Kate continued. Claire responded sounding a little preoccupied with, "I never said I was shy how would you know". "I don't", Kate, replied, "It just seemed like it is all." Claire nodded and answered while starring at the rest of the camp," Doesn't it bother you that everyone is staring at you". "Not really I guess I'm just used to it. My mom signed me up for swim team when I was seven and at every meet she would invite everyone she knew and when I swam she would yell that's my baby (Kate says imitating her mothers voice) to anyone who would listen. So of course once everyone was done staring at her like she was crazy they would stare at me."  
  
Kate took one last glance at the staring eyes of the campers before she got out of the pool pulling Claire along with her by her arm. The campers were finally awoken from there shock when the coach blew her shrill whistle once again and yelled," what are you all standing around for you waiting to melt". After this comment there were fifty blushing campers whom were all rushing towards the diving board pretending nothing had happened. The two campers who were not blushing (Kate and Claire) were congratulated by the coach. The coach first approached Claire and congratulated her for her bravery causing a giant smile to creep across Claire's face. She then approached Kate not quite sure what to say. But then she remembered how the little kids needed a swim coach so she offered Kate the job. Kate wasn't sure what to say but the coach helped her decide by mentioning that she would be treated like an employ meaning she could sit where every she wanted and she would be paid. Kate happily accepted the offer but said she didn't need to be paid she said she would be happy just to help out the kids. But the coach insisted she be paid and wouldn't take no for an answer.  
  
I hoped you liked this chapter because I stayed up late writing it just for you and if you review I will reward you with a hundred dollars monopoly money so please review. 


	4. First day of work and a new crush

Sry that all the chapters have been so short I will try to make this one longer and thank you for baring with me during this long intermission of my writing I have been really busy with school sry.  
  
First day of work and a new crush  
  
Chapter four  
  
Kate was thrilled that she now had a scheduled activity to occupy her time not that she wasn't busy though. Ever since her first day at the pool she had gotten so much attention and made so many new friends that she couldn't even understand why just the day before she had been so scared and had so many doubts. Although with this newfound popularity came the prospect of all the attention she was getting going to her head.  
  
Today was the first day of her new job and as she exited the cabin she was greeted with several "heys" and a "where you going girl" from Claire. Kate responded with an "I'm going to the pool to teach my first coaching lesson." "Oh, right well be back when the class is over because we all have to meet in the mess hall at 12:00 to receive our schedules." "Oh, right well I should be back by then." Claire just nodded.  
  
On Kates way to the pool her focus was stolen when the hottest guy she had ever seen passed right by her. But she had been starring a second to long and he had noticed her starring he turned towards her and smiled before walking to his cabin and shutting the door behind him. She continued her walk to the pool in silence the only thing on her mind being the boy she had just meet. She finally arrived at the pool this time luckily waking from her daydream before she walked into the pool.  
  
When she saw the younger kids she couldn't help but feel good inside thinking about how excited they were to learn how to swim and that she would have the privilege of being lucky enough to teach them. She started of by having them pair up so that way they wouldn't feel that they were alone she then taught them some techniques to prepare for swimming. The first class went by smoothly and the kids were a little disappointed when the class ended because they were having so much.  
  
When she returned to the cabin Claire and her talked for about five minutes about what classes they wanted to take they decided one taking cheerleading, gymnastics, swimming, dance and yoga. They then went to the mess hall and surprisingly they were able to get every course they wanted.  
  
Then it was time for lunch and Kate couldn't hold it back any longer she had to tell Claire about the really hot guy she had meet. As Kate gushed Claire got the feeling that she new who she was talking about and for some reason didn't think he was that hot. Kates gushing was interrupted when the guy she had been talking about walked up to her table and smiled at Kate then sat down. Kate smiled back and looked to Claire telling her that it was him with her facial expressions. When Claire understood what her friend was trying to tell her she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Kate didn't understand why until the hot guy turned to Claire and said, "What's so funny sis".  
  
Upon learning that this was Claires brother Kate turned the color of a peach and couldn't help but feel both embarrassed and out of place. Kate started at Claire looking for an answer Claire turned to her and said," you see this is my twin brother Eric who is two minutes younger then me" she says while teasingly jabbing him in the side. She then adds continuing to tease him, " and it seems my lil bro has a little crush on you." This caused Eric and Kate to blush and smile at each other at the same time. This gave Kate enough confidence to say "don't worry I don't mind after all he is the hottest guy at camp" she then winked at him. Not believing she had actually said that out loud this caused Eric to turn even redder but he still continued to sit there smiling.  
  
I will end it there this chapter was a little longer then the others so am proud and I hope you all liked my new character please review. PRETTY PLEASE IF U DO I WILL GIVE U A MILLION PIECES OF DUST WHAT AN OFFER. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW AND THANK U SO MUCH FOR READING. 


	5. Eric

I have decided to update this story and would like to thank hockeylover (btw: I read two of your stories and loved them. Good job) and NightlySparks (I also love your story. please update soon) for their reviews it meant a lot to me. So to thank you for your support this chapter is for you and all my other reviewers thanks a bunch. Well here it is chapter 5.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Eric  
  
As Eric continued to smile several thoughts began to pop into his head such as "Stop smiling like an idiot or she will think you are some kind of freak." and "Did she really mean that or is she just trying to be polite?" and "God, how I would love to be any were but here". His thoughts were interrupted, however, when Claire said, "Bro, are you ok your just sort of staring at Kate and blushing I swear you haven't taken your eyes of her or even blinked in like 2 minutes." This was too much for Eric he had been caught staring at Kate longingly he was so embarrassed all he could say was I got to go and with that he left. When he got out of the cafeteria he felt like such a fool, but then he realized that in his haste he had forgotten his wallet. He was about to turn around and get it when suddenly he saw Kate exiting the cafeteria holding his wallet. Upon seeing her he became very nervous, but then he noticed how red she was and that she too seemed nervous. This made him realize that she probably did really like him, which gave him enough confidence to do what he had been dying to do since he first saw her.  
  
When she finally reached him she nervously handed him his wallet and was about to leave when he said, "Hey, are you busy tonight cause I was wondering if you wanted to get something to eat or see a movie, but if you are busy or you have a boyfriend you don't. She cut him of with a very enthusiastic, "Sure, I would love to."  
  
I am going to end it there sry this chapter was so short the next one will be a lot longer. Please review and tell me where, you think, they should go to dinner because frankly I have no idea. Actually it is more like I have too many choices. Once again please tell me what you think. Bye.( 


	6. first date

Hey guys I am sorry I haven't written in so long I have been so busy with tests and midterms are next week. But I finally found the time to write so here is chapter six.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
First date  
  
After Kate was asked out by Eric she ran back into the cafeteria grabbed Claires arm and dragged her back to there cabin. When they got there Claire looked at Kate a little worried and said "what's going on here?" Kate then realizing that she had just dragged Claire there without telling her why began to quickly tell her everything about how her brother had asked her out and she had said yes and how she now needed Claires help in choosing the perfect outfit. Claire responded, "Oh is that it I thought you had lost your mind ,but I would be glad to help you get ready for a date with my bro.  
  
Kate and Claire both dragged there trunks up to the bed opened them up and put every single outfit on either Kate or Claire's bed. Claire then began picking out combinations with Claire's help and trying each one on over her clothes. Claire would then tell her whether or not her brother would like. When finally they were done they had chosen a blue jean mini and a silky white top with little flowers all over it. Kate put it on then looked at her self in the mirror proudly positive that Eric would just love her outfit. She then looked at her watch it was already 5:35 (they decided on going out at six) and she had not even put on her makeup yet. She looked at Claire and Claire new what she wanted so Claire grabbed her makeup case and said, "Don't worry I'll do it." Claire then began to put eyeliner; mascara, eye shadow, lip-gloss, and powder on Kates face and when they were done Kate painted her nails a light pink color.  
  
She then heard a knock at there door so she quickly sprayed her self with kiwi melon body spray and rubbed waterfall mist lotion on her hands and ran to the door when she got right in front of the door she turned around took one last look in the mirror and answered the door. On the other side was a guy she did not recognize. He looked up when he saw Kate and said, "Wow". After realizing he had said that out loud he said, "Hi my name is Ethan Craft."  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter this time I will try to update sooner. Thanks so much for you reviews and please continuing reading and reviewing. Bye. 


	7. To kiss or not to kiss?

Yeah! It didn't take me forever to update this time I am so proud. I would first like to start of by thanking all who reviewed.  
  
Oy-with-the-poodles- here is your monopoly money and dust I threw in a cookie too. lol. Thanks for your review it makes me feel happy to know that you are excited about my story.  
  
Tanguay40- thanks for your encouragement it helped me to want to update sooner. I will also try to make the chapters longer.  
  
hockeylover- I'm glad to know that you are interested in finding out what happens next. I hope you too have a nice day.  
  
musical1- thank you for your opinion and your point of view oh and I think they were like twelve when Kate went to camp but they did seem like awfully mature twelve year olds so pretend she is fifteen or so that is the age level I am writing at because that is the age level I know best. Pretend! Pretend! jk. Thanks a lot.  
  
To kiss or not to kiss?  
  
Chapter 7  
  
"Hey!" Kate said before a minute later noticing that Eric was standing right behind Ethan. Eric walked up to the door a little jealous and then said, "Hey! Kate you ready to go." "Yeah! Well it was nice meeting you Ethan," she said before walking right past Ethan and going with Eric. "What was he doing here?" Eric asked. "Oh that was Ethan he just came to the door to introduce himself," Kate responded. "Oh, ok then why did he come to your door, humm?" "Why are you being so over protective your acting like you're my father?" "Look, I'm sorry its just that I really like you I guess my competitive guy instincts just took over for a minute I'm really sorry." "It's okay, so where are we going to dinner," Kate asked desperately trying to change the subject. Eric took the hint and responded we are going to Wendy's and a movie it's your choice (for the movie) (sorry NightlySparks I was going to make it a fancy restaurant but another reviewer reviewed first however if you have any other ideas I would love to hear them. Anyway back to the story.) "Humm, that sounds good and as for the movie I have been dying to see 50 first dates I heard it was really funny. Is that okay with you?" She asked. "Yeah sure", he replied. Truth be told he didn't really care what movie the saw as long as he could see it with her. Suddenly a thought came to Kate's mind how were they going to get there. Before she could ask she saw him stopping in front of a motorcycle and picking up the helmet. "Is this yours?" she asked. "No, unfortunately this is my best friend's bike." "Well who's your best friend," she asked curiously. "You just meet him," he responded. (Was going to end here but decided to continue.) "What do you mean?" she said quite confused. "Ethan Craft is my best friend." "Well that explains why you acted the way you did, but hey that's okay lets just go to dinner." With that they jumped on the motorcycle and speed down the street. When they arrived at Wendy's there wasn't much of a line so they got their food shortly. While they ate they talked about all sorts of things such as their favorite movies, and books, and how strict their parents were. When they were done eating they went to see the movie. After buying the tickets they found some seats and sat down. By the end of the film they were holding hands. When they returned to camp Eric offered to walk Kate to her cabin and Kate agreed. When they arrived at her cabin she said, "Well, I guess I better go. I had a great time, maybe we could do this again some time." "Sure," Eric responded. This was followed by an awkward silence. After about five minutes Kate was about to leave when Eric slowly leaned in and kissed her leaving Kate floating on a cloud.  
  
Yeah I finished and I think this is my longest chapter yet. I am so proud of myself. Thank you for reading guys and please review. Your reviews mean a lot to me so please don't forget to review. Well have a nice day you guys. Bye. 


	8. Boys

**Hey, I decided to update early because … well I do not know why I just felt like it so here is my next chapter. But before I start, I would like to thank everyone who reviewed.**

**morningmist454- hey, thanks for reading my story and reviewing I will read yours when you finish it if you every do jk.jk. **

**hockeylover- thank you thank you. I really appreciate the fact that you are reading my stories and am looking forward to when you update "Never a Boring Moment." Btw: sry about the writer's block.**
    
    **Oy-with-the-poodles- I am glad to her that you received my, oh, so precious gifts.lol. thank you so much for your enthusiasm in my writing and I promise not to raise the rating any higher the PG. This chapter does have a fight scene but nothing violent.**
    
    **Boys**
    
    **Chapter Eight**
    
    **When she recovered from her shock she opened the door and entered her cabin.  She then dreamily fell on to her bed.  Claire looked at her and rolled her eyes before sitting at the edge of Kate's bed.  She then began to overwhelm Kate with a serious of questions.  "So how did it go?" Claire asked, "Did you have fun?  Is there going to be a second date?"  "Whoa, slow down I feel like I'm playing twenty questions Kate exclaimed, "Just give me a second to daydream and I will tell you everything. Kate then continued to dreamily stare off in space.  Claire looked at her watch and said," Okay, it's been a minute now dish."  Kate rolled her eyes and smiled before proceeding to tell Claire the events of the magical night.**
    
    **When she was finished she continued to stare off into space and daydream until Claire randomly asked," So who was that guy at the door earlier?"  "Oh, that's Ethan he is Eric's best friend."  "Really," Claire said raising her eyebrows, " that's odd."  "What, why" Kate questioned.  "Well, I am Eric's sister, it's just kind of odd that I haven't meet him yet." Kate questioned.  "You haven't meet him," Kate exclaimed in surprise.  "No, I haven't and if you will please excuse me, I am going to find out why." **
    
    **Claire then stormed over to Eric's cabin and knocked on the door.  When she heard her brother's footsteps approaching the door she became even more enraged and was about to start yelling when to her surprise a boy with blue eyes and blond hair opened the door and said, "Hey, can I help you?"  "Hey, yeah, well I'm looking for Eric is he here," she said in her most flirtatious voice.  At this statement he frowned a little and said, " Yeah, he's here. Eric!"  Eric then appeared from inside a room.  Upon seeing his sister and how angry she was he turned to walk away.  But was stopped when Claire shouted, "Eric Lee Miller don't even think of walking away from me."  Eric then turned around with an expression on his face that almost screamed "Oh, man I'm in trouble."  She then said in her sweetest voice "umm..."while snapping her fingers.  "Ethan," Ethan offered. "Right, Ethan, will you please give us a moment."  Eric turned to his friend and gave him a look that begged him not to leave.  Ethan then turned to Claire and said," Yeah, sure." Then he turned to Eric and said, "Dude, I'll be at the pool if you need me."  "Ummm… okay," Eric said, forgetting that earlier that night Kate had told him that she had to coach late at the pool.  After Ethan left the room Claire turned to her brother and began to yell, "Why is it that Ethan is your best friend yet I, your twin sister who you supposedly tell everything has never met him until now."  Eric was a little relieved at the fact that he wasn't in trouble for something he had done.  He took a deep breath and said "It's because of you…"  Claire interrupted and said, "Me, what does any of this have to do with me this is your mistake not mine?"  "Look the reason I never had you met him is because I knew if he met you he would like you and want to date you."  "And what would be so bad about him liking me," she yelled.  "Look, Ethan's my boy but he isn't that bright and you deserve better."  "What how dare you tell me who I should and shouldn't date I am a big girl I can take care of myself and if I want to date Ethan I will and there is nothing you can do about it!" Claire shouted.  "Oh and just for your information you should be more worried about yourself and less worried about me because if you were paying any attention at all you would have realized that you sent your best friend to the pool where your girlfriend or whatever is coaching at this very moment."  After hearing this Eric sat in shock for a moment before rushing out of his cabin to the pool. **
    
    **(Was going to end chapter here but decided to continue.)**
    
    **When Eric reached the pool he found Kate finishing up her coaching lesson and Ethan watching Kate.  But trying his best to pretend that he wasn't.  Eric snuck up beside Ethan and sat down.  Ethan being so preoccupied with watching Kate didn't even notice until Eric said, "Hey, what's up." Causing Ethan to jump five feet in the air with surprise. "Nothing. I'm not doing anything I mean not much you."  "Umm same, are you okay you seem a little jumpy?" Eric replied. "No I'm fine, I just remembered I forgot to do something. Got to go."  Ethan then sped away.**
    
    **Kate's point of view:**
    
    **I was just teaching my swim class.  When suddenly I saw Ethan walk in.  I pretended not to notice his presence, but then I noticed he was watching me and I smiled before returning to my class.  Just as class ended I noticed Eric walk in and plop down right next to Ethan sending Ethan five feet into the air with surprise. Stealing his glance from me.  I was a little disappointed.  "Wait a second," I thought to myself, "It's Eric you like not Ethan."  I then acted as if nothing had happened and said goodbye to my students.  When I looked again Ethan was gone and Eric was smiling adoringly at me.  I smiled and walked up to Eric. "Hey," I said. "Hey" he responded. Then Eric continued, "Look, I know we have only been on one date, but I was wondering if you would be my girlfriend."  Kate smiled and responded, "Yes, of course."  But unknown to either of them they had an audience.**
    
    **Yeah, I finished the longest chapter I have ever written yeah. Please review I spent a lot of time on this chapter and I want to know what you think so please review pretty please.**


	9. sry

I apologize for the fact that when reading my latest chapter you have to scroll to read it I tried to fix it but the computer is evil. I will make sure that my next chapter is straight down. Thank you hockeylover for pointing this out to me. 


	10. The plans

Hey guys I am so sorry I haven't written in so long. First there was my birthday then I moved to Maryland and then last week was my first week of school so again sorry for such a long break in my story and from now on I will try to update within 2 weeks. But before I start I would like to thank hockeylover for her support you are my hero.  
  
Chapter nine  
  
The plans  
  
After Ethan heard Eric ask Kate to be his girlfriend and hear her respond yes he knew that he had to win her back so he did the only thing he could think of to piss off eric and make Kate jealous.  
  
Next day...  
  
Ethan walked up to Kate's cabin and knocked on the door hoping that Kate would open it. To his surprise both Kate and Eric opened the door. "What are you doing here Ethan asked Eric?" "I brought Kate breakfast. Wait a minute... what are you doing here?" "Oh, I was hoping to talk to Claire is she here." Kate and Eric both looked at each other with a confused look and pointed to the bed that Claire was sitting on writing in a little black book that read, "Journal, read this and die then in smaller letters was the letters J.K. and a smiley face that was winking. Claire looked up to find Ethan standing in front of her. "Hey," she said. "Hey", he replied. "Watcha doing?" "Just writing in my journal." "So what's up with you"? Not much, just came by to say hi and ask if you were busy for dinner tonight." "Claire smiled and glared at her brother before saying, "I would love too (emphasizing the word love)." They then started to talk about everything leaving Eric and Kate staring with shocked looks on their faces. (Since the event that just occurred affects everyone in a big way I have decided to put the point of view of each character so here it is.)  
  
Kate's POV: I was just eating breakfast with Eric when I heard a knock on the door it was Ethan. I figured he was there to see me but to my surprise he wanted to see Claire and before I knew it he had asked her out on a date. Wait a minute why should I care I have a boyfriend and Claire is my best friend she deserves a guy too, but still why did it have to be him.  
  
Eric's POV: Omigosh this can't be happening why is everyone turning against me don't they realize if they get in a fight I'm going to have to take sides. Grrr! Claire is doing this just to annoy me.  
  
Ethan's POV: Yes! My plan is working I just love seeing Kate so jealous she will be mine soon. Too bad Claire is going to get hurt. She is surprisingly cool maybe after all this is over we can still be friends.  
  
Claire's POV: Yes, this is the perfect opportunity to get Eric back for trying to control my love life. Too bad Ethan is going to get hurt he is surprisingly cool maybe after all this is over we can still be friends.  
  
Yeah! I finished another chapter. Hope you guys like it. Don't forget to review. Please review I with give you a virtual hug. 


	11. the date

I have finally found the time to write my next chapter sorry it took so long I have just been swamped with some much homework. But we have state testing this week so have free time.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The date  
  
At seven o clock on the dot Claire heard a knock on the door and knew it was Ethan. So before Kate could get up and answer it she charged at it while saying, "I'll get it." When she got to the door she saw that it wasn't Ethan as she had thought but in fact her brother instead. "What do u want," she said angrily while rolling her eyes. "I came her to see Kate Miss cranky now let me in," he responded. "Fine," Claire said. While stepping out of the way leaving only enough room for him to get in. She rolled her eyes once more and closed the door. About a second after she closed the door there was another knock at it this time it was Ethan. Upon seeing it was Ethan at the door she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him out the door meanwhile giving her brother a cocky smile.  
  
As the door closed Kate turned to Eric noticing he wasn't happy. "What's wrong sweetie?" she said. Looking at him concernedly while massaging his shoulders. "Oh nothing," he responded. "Oh, come on sweetie you can tell me anything." "Alright, its just, even though Ethan's my best friend I cant stand him taking my sister out not only does he have the iq of a walnut, but he's a lady's man I just know my sister is going to get hurt." "Don't worry about her she'll be fine she can take care of herself. Besides the only reason she is doing any of this is because she wants to get even with you for telling her who to date." He looked sadly at Kate and then said, " I know", before placing his head in her lap. She began stroke his head comfortingly.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
When Claire got to the restaurant she was surprised to see how fancy it was. There were not only candles on every table but in the middle of the restaurant was a giant crystal chandelier. Claire was quite impressed and began to wonder how he was going to afford this. They were seated at a table right next to a window. It was so romantic. When their waiter came they found themselves both ordering the same thing. After the waiter left they began to talk and by the end of the night they had become friends maybe more. After paying the bill they went for a walk in the park where they talked for about an hour before heading back. Ethan walked Claire to her doorstep and they both began to stand their fidgeting. Just as Claire was about to go inside Ethan leaned in and kissed her.  
  
Uh-oh will Ethan accidentally fall for Claire and what will become of Kate and Eric. You will find out in the next chapter. Please review and thanks for reading.  
  
MyStOrIeS- thanks so much for reviewing. Yeah, I'm glad you liked where I went with the story that means a lot to me.  
  
Hockeylover- thank you thank you. Thanks so much for all your opinions and views I really appreciate it. This chapter was for you. You are still my hero. 


	12. The Accident

Yay thank you for your reviews I decided to update because I am doing everything in my power to avoid working on my 5-page research paper ugh. So here it is chapter 11 oh and please check out my newest fic the girl in the purple dress you will like it I hope anyway chapter 11.  
  
Chapter 11  
  
The accident  
  
Claire entered the cabin in a dreamily still in shock over her unexpected kiss. She plopped down on her bed and spent the next hour thinking about Ethan. Then she fell asleep and had an amazing dream.  
  
Claire's dream  
  
Claire is walking down the aisle of her wedding. She stops when she sees Ethan waiting for her and then smiles before continuing to walk down the aisle. She stops in front of him. The ceremony begins we are gathered here today in the sight of god to join these two people... (Sorry but I don't remember all they say and you don't want to hear it all either). Now if anyone objects to the joining of these two people speak now or forever hold your piece. Claire smiles hoping no one will say a word but then the church doors open and Kate runs down the aisle yelling "I object" and the groom looks at her and says, "no" and tells the preacher to continue anyway. Kate falls to her feet crying as Eric enters the church seeing Kate crying he picks her up and carries her out of the church in his arms.  
  
Claire wakes up from here dream as a load buzzing noise starts echoing in her ears Claire sticks her hand out trying to turn of the alarm but can't find it. She opens her eyes and sees Kate sitting at the edge of her bed holding her alarm clock. She sees Kates face and notices that it is red from dry tears. Immediately Claire knows something has happened, "What's wrong?" Claire said. Scared of what she was about to be told.  
  
Kate falls forward with here head in her knees then she looks up and says, "Eric's in the hospital he was hit by a car this morning."  
  
"What?" Claire screamed falling out of bed and landing on the ground with a thud. Claire jumps down from the top bunk Claire had just fallen from to see if Claire was ok. "I'm okay," Claire said as she stood up and began getting dressed to go to the hospital. As she was dressing hundreds of questions began to come to her but she knew they would have to wait till later.  
  
As they were being driven to the hospital Claire couldn't hold back here question any longer and they began to shot out of her mouth. "How did this happen?" she said turning to Kate.  
  
"Well last night when you came back from your date Eric got really upset about how he was afraid of having to choose between you and Ethan when you broke up. So he went out for a drive I offered to go with him, but he said he needed to be alone so I didn't argue. Then I went to sleep and when I woke up it was 3 a.m. and the phone was ringing I picked it up and then man on the other line told me that he had been hit by a speeding car and that he wanted to see me at the hospital. So I rushed out the door and was about to get a ride from Ethan, but then I realized he would want to see you to so I tried to wake you up and now we are here."  
  
"Is he okay?" Claire asked.  
  
"I don't know," Kate responded looking at her feet.  
  
When they arrived at the hospital the doctor told them that he was in room 4 but that they couldn't go in because he was with the doctor. They waited for an hour before a man in a white coat and gloves approached them.  
  
I think I will end it there so that I can have a cliffhanger please review and I promise to update sooner.  
  
hockeylover- thanks for the review. And good job on your stories they are good job please update them soon. Frosteec- thanks for reviewing. I'm glad you like my story. 


End file.
